


list

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Episode: Flirting With Social Anxiety, Lists, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overthinking, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, that's what this is, virgil sweetie i love u but plz talk to roman, what's the opposite of a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"If it is a mistake, I'll add it to the list!" Roman had yelled. Virgil hadn't noticed it then, too caught up in his own panic. But now, riding the trailing ends of his now-dying euphoria high, eyeshadow fading back to first a deep grey, then black, he couldn't help but think back on Roman's expression as he had shoved Thomas. Exasperated with Virgil and a bit fed up with the situation they'd been in, yes. But underneath? He had genuinely been in pain, caught up in his own regret.-come get y'all's angst // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	list

Virgil and Roman had never truly _talked_ about their...past disputes. They had mutually agreed to shove their differences aside (ha) and try to get along. They had grown closer, and started dating shortly after the first Sanders Asides episode.

But they had never acknowledged the arguments. The days of silence and glares across the dinner table. The snappy insults tossed around in moments of genuine anger that cut deeper than a knife. The bickering and yelling and flashing eyes. The nights where Roman had stormed off mid conversation before he did something he knew he would regret. The nights where Virgil would hole up in his room and refuse to come out for days afterwards, terrified of rejection if he dared emerge. The days where they could hardly get through a filming day civily, if at all. Their first screaming match in front of Thomas, scaring the poor man half to death.

 _"If it is a mistake, I'll add it to the list!"_ Roman had yelled.

Virgil hadn't noticed it then, too caught up in his own panic. But now, riding the trailing ends of his now-dying euphoria high, eyeshadow fading back to first a deep grey, then black, he couldn't help but think back on Roman's expression as he had shoved Thomas. Exasperated with Virgil and a bit fed up with the situation they'd been in, yes. But underneath? He had genuinely been in pain, caught up in his own regret.

_"I'll add it to the list!"_

Virgil couldn't help but wonder if his name would be on that list of mistakes. Because, honestly? After the horrible start to the eventual semi-happy ending with Nico?

He wouldn't be a bit surprised if it was right at the top.


End file.
